


Succubus Lightnig

by Drarnegas



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fantasy AU, Futanari, Impregnation, Monsters/succubus, Rape, Smut, Succubus Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here´s some small monster girl theme stories from my tumblr page. Lightning is an futa Succubus that gets summoned in to the mortal world and fucks her way through several women.





	1. Chapter 1

With in a hut in the center of a forest the incredibly hot and sexy witch known only as Tifa by the villager that lived on the outskirts of the forest. The witch was making a preparation for a potion that she had plan to make for a long time and which could only been made today, when magic was strong in the air. As Tifa work over her cauldron she started to chant ancient words as she throw in ingredients, the cauldron bubbles up as Tifa continues to work until it explodes in her face an she is thrown back. Coughing a little Tifa look up and her jaw drop at what she saw, where her cauldron had been standing was a tall pink skin and horned succubus. Between the demon legs were a large horse cock and a pair of heavy balls.

“Why have you summoned me mortal.” The succubus said with a chilling commanding voice.

“W,,,wait hold on I did´t plan to summon you, I was just creating a potion.” Tifa said as she quickly crawl over to her spell book and flip through the page trying to find what she was looking for. “See here it is” Tifa said as she held the book up. The succubus move over to Tifa and made the hut shake with every foot step and leaving frost bite in her steep. The succubus stop and flip one page in Tifa´s book and tap on it, Tifa read it and her face was drain off all of her color as she read it, the text was very similar with what with she had just read.

“Hehe oops, well I don´t really need you so you can return back to your world.” Tifa said nervous as she was getting scared by the demon, she knew how powerful demons were even for witches like her.

“I´m not leaving mortal, even if you did´t plan on summing me you did. Now you need to pay the fee.”

“W,,what that can´t be.”

“Silants mortal and just pay me I getting tired of this”

“I,,,I can´t pay you. I don´t have any trinkets or virgin blood that you want” Tifa said as she try to curl up against the wall in fear. The succubus huff as she did´t care about what this mortal said and if she could´t pay, she had already plan on what to do with the witch. Using her power Lightning made it so that Tifa was bend over a table, Lightning rip Tifa´s robe and then she line her horse cock up against the busty witch´s ass. Tifa plead for the demon to let her go but Lightning ignore her and just trusted her cock into Tifa´s ass hard and started to pound her hard. Tifa scream in pain as she felt that horse demonic cock in her stomach bulging it out and rearranging her organs along the way. Lightning was just enjoying this mortals ass as she kept going in and out making that ass milk and clench around her cock.

Tifa could´t believe that she was getting wet from this as her juice was leaking down her legs and was forming a puddle in on the floor. She could feel herself cumming but she could´t. “What think you would get to enjoy this mortal, not going to happen.” Lightning said as she smack that fat ass and made Tifa moan out loud as she started to drool all over the table. Lightning kept going harder and harder almost breaking the table form how hard she went, after a few mins she hilted inside Tifa´s ass and came hard filling her up demonic cum. Lightning pull out and pull Tifa down and force her too take her whole cock down her throat.

“Clean it mortal.” She said with commanding voice. 

Tifa did as she was told with as much effort as she could from being fuck stupid, after a min Lightning drop Tifa on the floor and left her there and then she left the hut and decided to hunt for another victim.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lightning walk trough the forest looking for another victim to fuck and drain there energy in order to live, as she got close to a clearing in the woods she saw her next perfected victim, a nun.

Serah was out in the forest in order to bring some herbs for medicine, being just a novice nun she was order by the elder once to do the more labor work, not that she was mad about it, she was just happy to help in anyway she could. She was so cough up in her own little world that she did´t notice the demon walking up behind her. Lightning grab the nun and pin her against the nearby tree. “Greetings mortal.” Lighting said with a mix of cold and seductive voice as she press herself against the nun´s back.

Serah got scared as she was pin against the tree, but when she manage to turn her head and see the succubus demon she was terrify. The pink skin, the horns, the scales covering the creature´s arms and parts of body and those cold blue eye. “B,,,be gone d,,demon t,,,the-

“Plead to your gods how much you want mortal, non will hear you, and now I will clam you as mine.” Lightning said as she use her claws to rip the nun´s robe in pieces and what little underwear that she had. Lightning then line her demonic horse cock up against the smaller woman´s pussy. Serha started to beg all the known gods for help, but she only scream in pain as Lightning´s cock enter her pussy and broke her hymen.

Lightning laugh coldly as she love the tight feeling of the nun´s pussy around her cock as she move deeper in until she hit the cervix. “Mm my my seems I need to use some more force for this little blockage.” Lightning said as she pull back dragging her cock and hitting every nerve spot making Serah wimp as she try not to moan from how good this felt. Lightning grab her hand around Serah´s throat and the other around Serah´s hip and push her cock back in slamming hard against Serah´s cervix, the nun wimp and moan a little as she felt that flat cock head smash against her barrier, she came as Lightning drag her cock back again and slam in again. Soon the only sound in the forest that could been hear was the moaning of Serah as Lightning was pounding into her pussy, the young nun scream in pleasure as her cervix finally gave up and let that demonic cock into her womb.

“Aha mortal wombs feels so good compare to demons and imps.” Lightning said as she push more of her cock in until she was balls deep into Serah´s pussy and scrap the woman´s womb and bulge it out and cum a heavy and large load filling it up. Serah´s eggs were getting drown in demon cum and unlike normal human cum, Lightning´s cum was moving in to Serah´s eggs and making her pregnant within mins and going after her ovaries and impregnating the eggs. Lightning drag her still harden cock out and rest it against Serah´s ass.

“Mm that felt good but we are not done yet mortal.” Lightning said as she press her flat cock against the nun´s ass and push it in hard and deep getting almost half of it in. Serah moan and cum again as she was filled up once again by that other worldly cock. Lightning started to fuck Serah again harder as she had already broken the woman, Serah only drool and moan as she was loving this and was getting more and more corrupt by Lightning´s demonic aura. The succubus went harder and harder as she slap her large balls against Serah´s pussy soaking them in pussy juice, after a few more mins Lightning hilted inside Serah´s ass and came an much larges cum load into the young woman bloating the nun´s stomach out, however there was to much cum to be held there and soon the cum was traveling up Serah´s throat and ran out of her mouth onto the ground.

Lightning drag her now flaccid cock out with a wet plop sound out of that now gaping twitching ass hole. Lightning gave it a hard smack making the nun moan in pleasure, Lightning then grab and pull Serah´s face up to her and kiss the nun showing down her inhuman tongue deep into Serah´s throat licking up some of her cum. Serah moan and came as she felt that spike tongue in her, she did´t notice that Lightning put a marking on Serah´s neck showing that she belong to the succubus. Once Lightning stop kissing Serah she drop the woman and walk away in search of another victim


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Lightning had been summoned to the mortal world and she had fuck the witch summoning her and impregnating the young nun, the succubus were in search for another victim. She kept out of the towns as it was too easy for them to see her and even though that she could easily kill them it would only provoke other town in the later run, keeping to isolated places like house on the outskirt of said towns were better to go after, but she did´t have that luck and so she was moving through another forest. As she move she heard something behind her and before she could look behind her she was trap in a net and fell down to the ground.

“What the—-

“Wow must been the easiest bounty I got so far.”

Looking Lightning could see a woman dress in leather armor with several trinkets and tools as well a crossbow and a short sword, it did´t take long for Lightning to know that it was a demon huntress.

“I had really hope for a fight seeing that your kinds are not common here but this works as well.” Fang said as she was about to shoot Lightning, but the succubus use her magic too blast the huntress and net away.” I gonna rip you apart” Lightning said as she lung at Fang. The huntress and the demon fought Lightning using her claws and magic while Fang use her trinkets and short sword, Fang was confidence in her skill she was the best huntress in the country and was one of the best swords-woman to have ever lived. And thing s seems to go well for her, especially when she stab Lightning in the chest. But when the succubus grab the blade and shatter it and then blasted Fang into a tree she was not so cocky anymore. Lightning went over and lifted Fang up and then she punch and throw the huntress to the ground, parts of Fang´s clothing had been ripe open and Lightning got a perfect way to use this human. Fang was couching up blood and was dizzy as she was yank up by the demon and was face with that huge demonic horse cock.

“Now mortal suck my cock or I will make sure that you will receive more pain then you could imagine.”

Fang was about to say something but Lightning ram her cock down Fang´s throat and started to skull fuck her. Fang was gagging as her throat was getting bulge out all the way to the top of her stomach, she did´t even try to fight back as she had no weapon and that meant that the demon could easily defeat her with her claws alone. Lightning kept going until she was sure that her cock was all lube up and then she pull out and pin Fang down to the ground and rip those leather pants off. She then line her cock up against it and ram into Fang´s ass and started to fuck her. Fang scream in pain as her ass was stretch out to its limits as her stomach was getting bulge out, Fang could´t believe what was happening, she was the best demon huntress and here she was getting fuck by a demon no less. She was screaming so much that she was on risk losing her voice.

Lightning was loving the tight hole of the huntress that had come to kill her, while she had hope to get a victim that would´t fight back this work as well. She slap that ass and swung her heavy balls against Fang´s pussy before she hilted inside Fang´s ass and came hard and much more then she had done since she had come here, being pent up for days tend to do succubus getting really filled up with cum in there balls. There was so much cum coming into Fang´s stomach that it was moving upwards and she vomit up cum through her mouth. Fang was about to pass out when Lightning pull out and ram her cock inside Fang´s pussy and dump the last amount of her come in the huntress womb knocking her for sure.

Lightning pull out as Fang drop to the ground pass out, Lightning decided that it was time to leave if the humans send huntress after her, she might come back after a year.


End file.
